


Sofa

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Island Life [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Two longtime friends, one sofa, as the sun goes down on tropical Krakoa.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Island Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544128
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Sofa

We have dinner in the cafeteria.  
Pretty Stéphane comes over, her English is getting much better. She’s not that good looking, but when Elf gives her that megawatt smile, she sparkles. He could have any woman on the island. Any guy. So he’s banging a thirty year old waitress with buck teeth and chubby legs? Go figure.  
We go on to the Green Lagoon.  
The drinking is a bit less frenetic than the last, mad, night I was here.  
Kurt is more serious about beer than that.

It’s a good night.  
And it gets better.  
It ain’t only Stéphane he’s bedding.

I’d forgotten just how fuckin’ good he is. At fucking. At remembering what I like.  
Flexible. Uninhibited. Fuckin’ beautiful.

He’s on my lap, he really don’t weigh that much, the strong, soft arms come around my neck and our mouths meet, he still tastes of beer.  
The light is fading fast, short, tropical Krakoan twilight.  
He is a shadow in the shadows, but solid and warm in my arms, the glow of his eyes like twin moons.  
We’re both shirtless, I run my hands across the muscular planes of his chest, down those strong arms, the fur is soft, fine and short, he’d not admit it, but he loves the sensation of being groomed. And I love touching him, he fills my senses, the smell of him, feel of him. He’s confident too, tongue playing with mine, no fear of me, no stress, no hassles, just this moment, this quiet shared moment. His strong, strange fingers find one of my nipples, tweaks it and I growl into his mouth. He laughs at me, breaking the kiss. No one laughs at me, but him. Because his eyes are warm and kind, there’s no malice there, only light.

After, lying on his sofa, I stroke that soft hair.  
I like this as much as the sex. Well, nearly as much. This trust. This warmth. We don’t need words. He won’t make me talk about shit. Some folks think Chuck keeps Elf around to keep me sweet, like a kinda over educated bed warmer. They don’t know shit. It’s not about me, it’s all about him, he’s my best friend, it’s up to me to keep him happy. That’s what’s important.

He’s tired. He works too hard on that fuckin’ council. He’s under his ideal weight, despite Stéphane’s best efforts. I stroke some of the tension out of his shoulders.  
My lovely lad.

I should be gettin’ home.  
But.  
I continue stroking his hair.  
I will go home. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a gentle little scene to go with a drawing by Bitchfitch on Tumblr of them making out on the sofa.  
> Mature for Logan’s atrocious language.  
> Set in current canon, on Krakoa, Stéphane is an OC, because Kurt does like women and I just can’t see him sitting around pining for attention from his best friend.


End file.
